Generally, consumption of livestock bred for meat in a stable is increasing according to an improvement of dietary life style and a development of a westernized eating-out culture, and thus breeding of livestock for meat is becoming widespread and commercialized.
Livestock for meat are mainly bred on outskirts of a city which are less-affected by odors, waste or the like.
A rancher that breeds livestock for meat has need of a livestock transportation means which transports cultured livestock to a slaughterhouse or a livestock market for the purpose of slaughter or economic profit.
Since a general livestock transportation means has no shield, an odor may be discharged to an outside during livestock transportation, and an external appearance thereof may be aesthetically repellent to people. To prevent such problems, transportation is mostly performed while a cover is appropriately provided.
However, when livestock is transported using a vehicle, a ship or the like, livestock transportation is performed using a method in which a cargo box is partially opened, or the like, or in a state in which appropriate equipment is installed to prevent mortality of the livestock due to high heat generated from the livestock and various harmful gases generated from the livestock and an inside of the cargo box.
In such a livestock transportation method, due to high heat and humidity and harmful gases, weight of livestock located at an edge side is reduced, and meat therefrom is degraded regardless of season, the heat in summer, or the cold wind in winter. Most livestock mortality occurs during a transportation and shipping process.